Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a traceable push rod and assembly for use in tracing an underground conduit and pinpointing a predetermined location within an underground pipe. Particularly, the present invention is directed to a push rod having a protective low friction coating, internal conductive wiring and a fiberglass core. The push rod may utilize a sonde transmitter for pinpointing a desired location of a pipe or conduit and the entire rod length may be simultaneously energized in order to also provide for the ability to trace the path of the conduit. The push rod may be easily stored and transported with a unique push rod storage holder further described herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods of locating underground pipe and pinpointing locations within pipe are known in the art. For instance, conductive push rods which may be inserted into an underground conduit or pipe are known. One such prior art push rod is known and sold by Radiodetection Ltd. located in Bristol, United Kingdom under the trade name FlexiTrace. The FlexiTrace brand push rod includes an integral sonde attached at one end of the push rod. The FlexiTrace push rod may be completely energized to allow a signal to be traced along the entire length of the rod, or only the sonde may be energized. The FlexiTrace rod is not capable of energizing the rod while simultaneously energizing a sonde, and in either application the range is limited to approximate detection distance of 10 feet.
It is known to those in the art that situations occur wherein it is necessary to trace a conduit and pin point a given area of the conduit. A push rod capable of providing conduit tracing and pinpointing functions simultaneously would avoid repeatedly having to insert and retract the push rod in order to accomplish both tasks. In addition a push rod which is capable of transmitting trace and pinpointing signals which may be detected at a greater range than prior push rods is also desirable. The present invention provides a push rod capable of completing tracing and pinpointing functions alternatively or simultaneously at greater ranges than the prior art. The unique features of the present invention save time spent at a job site and significantly reduces equipment wear.
The present invention provides for a push rod which employs an efficient electrical design, employing a single or multiple conductors and a single terminal which allows the entire length of the push rod to be energized simultaneously with an associated mini-transmitter or sonde. When energized the push rod and sonde will respectively emit different types of detectable signals which may be detected and differentiated from one another at all ranges, including those in excess of 50 feet. In at least one embodiment of the invention, the energized push rod produces a detectable magnetic field or signal, the sonde preferably produces an acoustic signal having a predetermined frequency. By providing the present invention with two unique detectable signals allows the energized sonde to be used for pinpointing a specific location in the conduit and the energized rod portion to be used for conduit tracing simultaneously.
In addition, the present invention employs a push rod carrier which provides for a convenient way to store, transport and dispense the push rod. The push rod carrier typically will include a rotating spool and a braking system which allows the spool to be locked to prevent further rotation once a predetermined length of the push rod has been dispensed.